Lincoln el dominante
by Masternica
Summary: Harto de ser abusado(sexualmente) por su novia y hermanas Lincoln decide volverse el dominante de su relación.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln Loud: El dominante.

Buenos amigos mios el dia de hoy les traigo un fic de loud house. A diferencia de mis fics anteriores esta fic se centra unicamente en el sexo. Bueno sin mas que aclarar comencemos.

Capitulo 1:Como ser el dominante.

La vida de Lincoln Loud era maravillosa en muchos aspectos. Tenia muchos amigos. Una familia amoroso que siempre velaba por el. Y bonita novia que lo queria mas que a nadie. Pero no todo era color de rosa para este chico de 14 años muchas veces sufria abusos. Pero no hablo de Bulling hablo de abusos un poco mas maduros.

-¿Que ocurre Lincoln? Acaso no disfrutas que tu novia te folle.-dijo Ronnie mientras el y Lincoln follaban en la hbitacion de la chica de asendencia latinoamericana.

-No es eso Ronnie es solo.-dijo Lincoln con temor de ofender a Ronnie. Ya chica tenia unos fetiches sadicos como nalgear a su novio o lo obligaba a usar un anillo que dificultaba correrse. Anillo el cual tenia puesto en ese instante.

-¿Necesitas que te quite el anillo? Bueno lo hare con gusto. Solo tienes que pedirlo como me gusta.-dijo la chica dominante. Viendo que no tenia opcion Lincoln accedio.

-Pol favol ama. Me dejas collelme.-dijo Lincoln mientras hacia ojitos tiernos. Ronnie entonces le tomo una foto. Para Licoln era algo muy vergonzoso. Pero su novia tenia unos fetiches extraños.

-Muy Lincoln te lo ganaste.-dijo la chica morena quitandole el anillo. Licoln entonces pudo dejar salir toda su carga. No habia peligro ya que Ronnie lo hacia usar condom.

-bueno amor mio creo que tuvismos suficiente accion por hoy. Ya puedes irte.-concluyo la Srta. Santiago.

No obstante los problemas de Lincoln no terminaban en la casa de su novia.

-Alli estas Lincoln.-dijo Lori quien estaba acompañada por las demas hermanas mayores de Lincoln.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Lincoln tenia a sus hermanas mayores masturbadolo con los pies.

-No pongas esa cara Lincoln. Ya sabes que esto pasa cuando vienes tarde.-dijo Lori de forma soberbia.

-Pero no puedo evitar venir tarde. Ronnie insiste en que tenga sexo con ella.-dijo el Pobre chico de pelo blanco.

-Lo se. Por eso optamos por este castigo.-respondio Lori con una sonrisa ganadora. La hermanas mayores de Lincoln eran amantes igual o incluso mas sadicas que Ronnie. Ademas de Masturbar a Lincoln tambien lo hacian lamer su clitores.

-Muy bien hermano creo que es suficiente incesto por hoy.-La proxima vez seremos mas amables. Concluyo Lori. Antes de desatar las muñecas de Lincoln.

Al dia siguiente Lincoln y Clyde se reunieron en el Salon de Videojuegos.

-¿Que voy a hacer Clyde? Mis hermanas y Ronnie van a volverme loco.-dijo Lincoln muy preocupado.

-Entiendo tu problema. Por eso deje de perseguir a Lori.-mientras seguia jugando con el arcade en donde estaban.

-Si tan solo hubiera alguien que me enseñara a defenderme.-dijo Lincoln y eso le dio a Clyde una idea.

-Pues existe alguien.-dijo el chico de los lentes.

Clyde llevo a Lincoln a un lugar donde enseñaban artes marciales.

-El Dojo de la señorita Blaze. Como una maestra de Artes marciales me ayudara a vencer a mis hermanas y a Ronnie.-cuestiono Lincoln.

-Ya veras.-dijo Clyde entraron en ese lugar en aquel lugar no habia nadie mas que la tia de Clyde. Un hermosa y sexy mujer llamada Anna Blaze. Meditando en el tatami del lugar.

-Hola Clyde. Necesitas otro tecnica para defenderte de un bravucon?-pregunto la Tia de Clyde. La cual era hermana del novio de su padre.

-No esta vez tia. Esta vez es mi amigo quien necesita ayuda.- la mujer entonces y se puso frente a Licoln poniendolo nervioso.

-¿Que necesitas querido?-dijo la mujer.

Al dia siguiente las hermanas de Lincoln desidieron darle un respiro esa noche por lo que la primera victima de Lincoln seria cierta chica morena super ruda. Lincoln habia pedido pasar la noche en casa de los Santiago y esa noche iba a ser inolvidable.

-Me alegra que vinieras Lin. Tengo planeado cosas geniales para hoy.-dijo Ronnie. Pero antes que se diera cuenta. Lincoln la habia sujetado con una llave de judo.

-Lincoln. ¿Que haces?-dijo la chica morena. Sin poder soltarse del agarre.

-lo siento hermosa pero tengo mis propios planes.-dijo Lincoln arrastrando a Ronnie a su cama. Luego la solto por un instante Ronnie trato de contratacar pero no pudo contra las tecnicas que Lincoln. Pronto Ronnie se encontro completamente a la merced de Lincoln.

-A partir de ahora linda. Yo soy el dominante en esta relacion.-dijo Lincoln. Despues de eso le dio a Ronnie un pervertido beso de lengua. Ronnie al principio se resistia pero luego comenzo a relacionar ser sumisa con el placer.

Lincoln frotaba lasivamente su entrepierna. Con la suya. Luego cuando la chica dejo de oponer resitencia Lincoln comenzo a desnudarla comenzo a manosiarle los pechos y el trasero.

-Oh si nena sometete.-dijo Lincoln mientras su amanda mientras el hacia todo lo que quiera con ella.

-Muy bien amor pasemos al evento principal.-dijo Lincoln sacando su pene y metiendolo en la boca de Ronnie. Era un pene grande tanto que le llegaba a la garganta a Ronnie. La pobre chica solo podia rezar por que a Lincoln no se le ocurriera correrse dentro de su Boca podria terminar ahogandola.

-Muy bien hermosa. Hagamos esto.-dijo Lincoln posicionando su erecta Verga cerca del coño de Ronnie.

-no te preocupes querida.- dijo Lincoln mientras se ponia un Condom.

-No soy tan cruel como para dejarte embarazada.-dijo Lincoln de inmediato. Comenzo a follarse a su novia de manera salvaje libre de su restrictivo anillo Lincoln penetraba a Ronnie como si ambos fuesen animales en celo Ronnie Ann no sabia que hacer. Su novio estaba abusando de ella pero por alguna extraña razon le gustaba ser sumisa parecia mas divertido que ser dominantes.

-Esta muy callada Ronnie. Acaso no te gusta ser sumisa porque puedo parar si quieres.-dijo Lincoln.

-No por favor.-dijo Ronnie.

-entonces?-

-Adoro ser sumisa Lincoln. Me gusta ser tratada como un juguete sexual eres el mejor amante que e oido.-dijo la chica entonces Lincoln comenzo a follarla mucho mas fuerte que antes. Al mismo tiempo que la besaba para aplacar los gritos y gemidos de la joven. Finalmente despues de estar asi por unos minutos. Lincoln se corrio al mismo tiempo que su novia.

-Lincoln. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir. Pero eso me encanto.-dijo la novia de Lin jadeantemente.

-Gracias bebe. Solo espera mañana.-dijo Lincoln pensando en sus hermanas mayores.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno amigos mios espero que estsa historia sea de su agrado y no se preocupen mañana voy a continuar con mis demas historia. Gracias y que tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln el Dominante.

Buenos dias mis amigos aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Me disculpo por los errores de ortografia. Les recuerdo que mis fics se renuevan semanalmente asi que tengan paciencia. Sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo 2: Lori y Leni.

Lincoln se desperto a la mañana siguiente despues de su victoria sobre Ronnie la chica morena yacia a su lado abrazandolo como una mujer enamorada. Lincoln le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me despiertas con un beso. Que dulce.-dijo Ronnie.

-Bueno creo que te lo debo por ser tan duro contigo anoche.-dijo Lin lleno de orgullo.

-Como sea. Tienes suerte de que me gustara si no abria terminado contigo.-dijo la chica. Haciendose la ruda.

-No te preocupes Ronnie te prometo que te voy a compensar. Oye lo tengo. Que tal si me ayudas a vergarme de mis hermanas.-dijo Lincoln. Ronnie quedo pensativa unos momentos aunque siendo honesta no iba rechazar esa magnifica oferta.

Mas tarde ese dia Ronnie y Lincoln llegaron a la casa loud. Las unicas que estaban ahi eran Las rubias Lori y Leni. Viendo un programa de adolecentes en la tv.

-hola Lincoln como te fue anoche.-dijo Leni.

-Fabuloso nos divertimos mucho anoche.-dijo Lincoln guiñandole el ojo a Ronnie. Esta ultima solo se sonrojo.

-Oye lincoln recuerda que tienes que sacar la basura.-dijo Lori.

-Muy bien hermana. Asi sera.-contesto Lincoln.

-¿Que raro normalmente es suele quejarse?-dijo la mayor de los hermanos Loud.

-Supongo que ya se aburrio de hacerlo.- dijo Leni de forma ingenua.

Mas tarde ese dia las dos hermanas de Lincoln estaban completamente aburridas. Ya habian hecho todo lo que les gustaba hacer.

-Cielos Lori esyot tan aburrida.-dijo la mas tonta de los hermanos Loud.

-Sabes creo que seria divertido abusar de Lincoln.-dijo la hermana mayor.

-Y su novia?-pregunto Leni.

-Ella tambien sera un bonito juguete.-dijo maliciosamente la rubia mayor. Lo que ambas hermanas no sabian era que Lincoln y Ronnie los habian escuchado.

Las dos rubias subieron a la habitacion de Lincoln. Llenas deseseosas de ponerles las manos encima a su hermanito y a la novia de este.

-Oh Lin.-dijo Leni mientras habrian la puerta del cuarto de su hermano pero no habia nadie.

-Oigan tontillas. Estamos aqui,-dijo Ronnie. Desde la puerta del cuerto de Lori y Leni.

-Tratando de jugar con nosotras? Eso nunca es buena idea.-dijo Lori. De manera frivola. Ambas chicas fueron a su habitancion y alli encontraron a los jovenes esperandolas.

-Listo para divertite hermanito.-dijo Lori pero antes de poder reaccionar Lincoln y Ronnie ya la habian sometido y atado sus muñecas al marco de la cama.

-Lincoln. ¿Que significa esto?-dijo la mayor de los Hermanos Loud.

-Me harte de que tu y las demas abusen de mi siempre. A partir de ahora yo soy el chico dominante en nuestra relacion.

-Leni no te quedes ahi. Haz algo.-grito Lori pero su hermana estaba siendo manoseada ´por Ronnie.

-No te preocupes Leni seremos amables.-dijo la morena dandole un atrevido beso a Leni. Mientras juagaba con sus tetas.

-Preparate Lori. Estas a punto de sentir algo magnifico.-dijo el chic de pelo blanco preparando su pene para fornicar con su hermana.

-Lincoln no te atrevas.-dijo la rubia pero sin hacerle el mas minimo caso. Lincoln comenzo a arremeter contra la intimidad de su hermana la cual comenzo a gritar de dolor y placer.

-Dios mio esto es humillante estoy siendo violada por mi propio hermano. Porque me esta gustando porque siento placer de ser violada por Lincoln.-decia la rubia dentro de su cabeza.

Por su parte Ronnie y Leni. Estaban pansandola bien tambien la morena le chupaba las tetas de la rubia mientras le masajeaba el clitoris.

-Tienes una ricas tetas Leni.-decia Ronnie mientras abusaba de la hermana de Lincoln. La pobre rubia no podia hacer otra cosa que mirar como su hermanito violaba a su hermana. Eso era algo extraño por un lado sentia pena por Lori pero tambien estaba celosa.

Volviendo con Lori Lincoln ya habia esclavisado a su hermana mayor el pene de su hermano era oficialmente el dueño de su coño ahora. Era asqueroso pero se sentia bien.

-Preparate hermanita por que estas por sentir como es que se corran dentro tuyo.-dijo el Joven de pelo blanco. Ambos hermanos se corrienron en un climax doble debordando el coño de Lori de fluidos sexuales.

-Oye Lincoln si ya terminaste con esa agotada ramera. A Leni tambien le gustaria sentir el pene de su hermano.-dijo Ronnie. Sin decir palabra alguna. Lincoln fue a donde estaba Leni y sin que ella monstrara resistencia alguna. Lincoln la violo incluso mas fuerte que Lori. Para aplacar los gemidos de la rubia Ronnie la beso deprevadamente. Dicha escena excito enormemente a Lincoln.

-Oh si nena sometete al poder de tu hermano. Siente el placer de ser sumisa.-decia Lincoln mientras violaba a su hermana mayor. La pobre rubia estaba completamente a la merced de su hermano. Se sentia extraño pero estaba feliz. Finalmente habia conocido al amor de su vida. Despues de coger por unos minutos Po termino dentro de su hermana.

-Bienvenidas a su nueva vida hermanas. A partir de ahora seran las sumisas de Lincoln Loud.-dijo Lincoln a sus agotadas hermanas.

-Se que ahora talvez tengan chicas pero creanme llegara a gustarles.-dijo Ronnie mientras abrazaba a su hombre.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno mis leales compañeros ajala esta historia sea de su agrado. Recuerden que siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias. Solo tienen que enviarme un PM con lo que lesgustaria ver en mis fics. Bueno eso es todo y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln el dominante.

Buenos amigos mios una vez mas les traigo otro capitulo de este fic que sorprendentemente ahora es mi fic mas leido. Bueno sin mas que agregar. Comencemos.

-Capitulo 3: Luan y Lynn.

Despues de haberse tirado a sus hermanas Rubias. Lincoln y Ronnie decidieron ir a ver a la sensei Blaze al dia siguiente. Por una nueva leccion.

-Y de esta forma Lincoln podra violarla mientras tu la sostienes.-dijo la tia de Clyde. Mientras sujetaba a Ronnie dejandola en posicion inclinada.

-Gracias Srta. Blaze.-agradecio Ronnie mientras la mujer la soltaba de su agarre.

-Me alegra mucho que me ayude con mis hermana Sensei-dijo el chico de pelo blanco.

-Creeme se lo que se siente. Cuando tenia tu edad era victima constante de mi novio y sus amigos. Por eso aprendi a defenderme.-dijo la maestra de Lincoln.

-Bueno creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. Vamonos Ronnie.-dijo Lincoln despidiendose.

La pareja de chicos fueron a casa de los Loud. Era noche de peliculas y tenian que prepararlo todo. Pero al llegar a casa se encontraron. Con dos chicas molestas una pelirroja atletica y una castaña amante de las bromas.

-Hola Lincoln. Tu y Ronnie se divirtieron ayer.-Dijo Lynn con cara de pocos amigos.

-Toc toc. ¿Quien es? el depravado.-agrego Luan.

-Lori y Leni les dijeron lo que paso?-

-Si y es hora que alguien te devuelva a su sitio.-dijo La pelirroja tronando sus puños. No obstante Lincoln no se dejo intimidar y adopto una postura de combate.

-en serio hermanito creer que puedes vercerme.-se mofo Lynn. Lincoln no obstante no respondio nada. Al ver que su hermano no ba a retroceder Lynn decidio atacar usando su kickboxing pero aun contra todo pronostico Licoln logro repeler el golpe. Lynn siguio y siguio atacando pero como si se tratase de Steven Seagal. Lincoln bloqueba y lanzaba a Lynn hacia cualquier lado. Al final Lynn acabo siendo sometida por Lincoln en el sofa.

-Luan. Haz algo.-dijo la pelirroja a la castaña.

-si hare algo. Huir.-dijo Luan solo para ver a cierta chica latina bloqueandole el paso con la ceja alzada.

Al poco tiempo las hermana atletica de Lincoln y su hermana comediante. Estaban desnudas y atadas. En el sofa.

-Me parece señoritas que yo gane. Ahora como deberia celebrar mi victoria.-dijo el Lincoln como todo un macho alpha.

-Porque no jugamos con sus coños un rato. Quiero probar el nuevo juguete que me dio la sensei.-dijo Ronnie sacando un juguete sexual de eso que las lesbianas usan para aparentar un pene.

-Oh rayos.-dijo Lynn.

-estoy tan aterrada que no tengo ningun chiste.-dijo Luan. Al menos eso era bueno para los demas presentes. De inmediato Lincoln y su novia sus vergas dentro de las bocas de sus victimas. Al principio Lynn y Luan intentaron oponer resistencia pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era inutil.

-eso es rameritas somentanse a la voluntad de su nuevo amo. Abrazen el placer de la sumision. Tal vez ahora se sientan incomodas pero creanme llegara a gustarles.-dijo la chica morena mientras usaba ese juguete sexual en la boca de Luan. Por su parte Lincoln tampoco se quedaba atras.

-Pensabas que podrias abusar de mi todo el tiempo. Bueno hermanita creo que tu esta del otro lado ahora.-dijo Lincoln mientras se daba placer con la boca de Lynn. Su hermana parecia tener musculos en la lengua. Lynn no lo entendia perfectamente podria morder la verga lincoln pero no lo hacia acaso no queria dañar a su hermanito a pesar que estuviera violandola.

-bueno chicas creo que es hora de seguir.-dijo Lincoln y pusieron a sus victimas en posicion de perrito. Despues cada uno comenzo a violarlar a su chica. Lincoln introdujo lo penen dentro de Lynn y Ronnie su juguete dentro de Luan.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH.-gritaron la pelirroja y la castaña. Era una sensacion extraña las estaban humillando pero a ellas les gustaba eso. Sentian una extraña sensacion en el coño el cual estaba siendo estirado por el pene y el consolador de nuestros violadores.

-Eso es hermanitas sometanse. Acepte que yo soy el que manda en esta relacion ahora.-dijo Lincoln mientras seguia penetrando el coño de Lynn los gemidos de la chica lo hacian darle mas fuerte.

-Oh por Dios. Esto es demasiado siento que me voy a correr.-dijo La pelirroja segundos antes de generar un enorme orgasmos al mismo tiempo que Lincoln. Ronnie no iba a quedarse atras a si tomo el juguete y lo introdujo hasta el fondo. De la vagina de Luan haciendo que ella dejara salir un gran orgasmo.

-¿Que piensas Ronnie crees que estas dos aprendieron la leccion?-dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

-Porque no les damos por el trasero para estar seguros.-dijo la novia de Lincoln entonces ambos chicos comenzaron a violar el trasero de las hermanas de Lincoln al mismo tiempo que azotaban fuertemente las nalgas de la pelirroja y la castaña. Era doloroso pero por alguna razon les gustaba.

-Dios mio que esta pasandome por que esto se siente tan bien.-dijo Lynn. Dentro de su cabeza.

-Esto no esta nada mal. Talvez esto del sexo no sea algo tan malo como todos piensa.-penso Luan sonriando moderadamente. Ambas chicas habian perdido la fuerza de voluntad. Ronnie y Lincoln eran sus amos ahora. Esto no podia ser mas humillante. Su hermano pequeño las habia exclavizado. No podian dejar que nadie lo supiera.

-Buenos chicas creo que ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy y recuerden. Cada vez que quieran jugar pesado ya saben donde encontrarnos.-dijo Lincoln.

Sin embargo lo que Lincoln no sospechaba es que cierta chica amante del Rock habia estado viendo toda la escena y masturbandose con ella.

-Me impresionas hermanito pero no eres el unico que estudia con la tia de Clyde.-dijo Luna mientras sacaba su telefono y buscaba en la lista de contactos.

Fin por ahora...

Bueno señores eso es todo por ahora. Antes de irme les recuerdo que todas mis historias se actualizan semanalmente. Recuerden que estoy abierto a sugerencias que pueden hablar enviarme atravez de un PM. Gracias y que pasen un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


End file.
